


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... IX

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... IX

\- И где все? - Дарья в полном недоумении стояла посреди кухни. Джейн внимательно оглядывала стены, разглядывала пол, озабоченно хмурясь заглянула в умывальник и мусорное ведро. - Что ты ищешь, Лейн?

\- Следов крови вроде нет… - совершенно серьёзно ответила Джейн. - Так что надеюсь до смертоубийства не дошло и все живы…

\- Типун тебе на язык! - Дарья в сердцах даже сплюнула. - Шуточки у тебя, Лейн...

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Какие есть все мои…

\- Не беспокойся, все живы, Дарья. Даже не подрались. На этот раз.

Подруги обернулись.

\- Тётя Эми?

\- Привет, племяшка. А ты у нас видимо Джейн?

\- Ага, - кивнула Джейн. - Она самая.

Тётя Эми протянула руку.

\- Тётя Эми. Можно просто Эми.

\- Джейн Лейн. Можно просто Дженни. Так меня мой старший брат Трент зовёт.

\- И ты у нас…

\- Будущий дипломированный художник. Дизайнер. Я ещё не решила. Полгода в колледже всего.

\- А с Дарьей познакомилась…

\- В классе у мистера О`Нила. Он нам поднимал самооценку. Кто бы ему самому поднял… Вообще то я на Дарью ещё раньше обратила внимание. Трудно такое явление природы было не заметить… Маленькая, серьёзная, ни капли косметики, умные глаза…

\- Сразу глаз положила?

Дарья ехидно ухмыльнулась. Джейн была слегка смущенна.

\- Ничего такого не было. Мы настоящими друзьями и то не сразу стали. Если бы из-за Тома не рассорились в начале, а потом не объяснились в том затрапезном «ночном клубе» и только тогда поняли, что боялись потерять друг дружку, нашу дружбу из-за Тома… И тогда ещё не думали ни о чём таком…

\- И кто первый начал?

-Я, - Дарья ехидно улыбнулась. - Любовь с первого взгляда. Удивлена, тётя Эми?

\- Эми, - улыбнулась Эми. - В тихом омуте…

Джейн удивлённо посмотрела на Дарью.\

\- Мы с тобой столько времени были знакомы… С чего вдруг?

Дарья вздохнула и обняла Джейн.

\- С того. Просто взгляд должен быть… правильный. Я и на твоего братца внимание обратила только тогда, когда его с гитарой увидела, помнишь?

Джейн мурлыкнула и ласково поцеловала Дарью в лоб.

\- Всем известно — гитара это сильнейший афродизиак. Ни разу не видела визжащих девчонок на рок-концертах?

Дарья потёрлась щекой о плечо Джейн.

\- Не ходила ни разу. В тот раз мы с тобой не попали на рок-фестиваль…

Джейн чмокнула Дарью в нос.

\- Поверь мне — оглохнуть можно… А без гитары — шмендрик, без слёз не взглянешь. Многие парни и учатся играть ради девчонок.

\- Кхм, - вежливо кашлянула Эми. - Ребята, если что я выйду.

Дарья рассмеялась но объятий не расцепила. Джейн покраснела:

\- Простите, Эми. Дарья, но у меня нет гитары!

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Просто... Не знаю… Ты так мне улыбнулась в тот день… И луч света так упал. И то как ты пригладила волосы… И я пропала…

Джейн совершенно серьёзно посмотрела на Дарью:

\- Вот этого и добивается настоящий художник — пытается поймать то самое мгновение, остановить его. И когда ему это удаётся — на свет рождается великий шедевр перед которым зрители застывают в благоговейном молчании.

Дарья грустно и ехидно улыбнулась:

\- А оно, это самое мгновение, поймало меня… Но я не жалуюсь…

Джейн рассмеялась:

\- Попробовала бы ты пожаловаться… Не на что. А потом пропала я…

Эми смотрела на подруг со странным выражением на лице — насмешливым и печальным.

\- А как же Том?

Дарья расцепила объятия с Джейн и уселась у кухонного умывальника:

\- Нормально. Он теперь восходящая звезда бизнеса. В журналах фото печатают. Скоро попадёт на обложку «Форбс».

Джейн кивнула:

\- Звонил недавно. У него ТОЖЕ появилась девушка.

Дарья постаралась перевести разговор на другую тему:

\- Так где всё таки моя мама и Рита?

\- Я их попросила прогуляться пока я с вами тут общаюсь.

Джейн вопросительно приподняла бровь. Эми ободряюще ей улыбнулась.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Джейн. И я вижу, что у вас всё серьёзно.

Дарью этот ответ явно не удовлетворил:

\- В трубке я слышала как они ругаются…

Эми презрительно фыркнула:

\- Рита начала с того, что решила выразить твоей матери соболезнования по поводу случившейся «трагедии» в её семье… Ну Хелен и взбесилась — цензурными были только артикли, - Эми рассмеялась. - Я и не знала, что у Хелен такой богатый лексикон.

Дарья равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Община хиппи. Я думаю, что у мамы есть ещё немало сюрпризов в запасе…

Вечером все пили чай с печеньем, которое испекли Рита, Хелен и… Джейн. Сёстры умудрились в процессе снова поцапаться и Джейн молча отобрала у Риты нож и вытеснила своих новых родственниц с кухни. Дарья удивлённо посмотрела на подругу:

\- Я и не подозревала о наличии у тебя кулинарных талантов…

Джейн прожевала печеньку и сморщила носик:

\- Холодильник, конечно, у нас стоял месяцами пустой но мы с Трентом загнулись бы от гастрита если бы я не освоила простейшие рецепты и не готовила время от времени всякую съедобную дрянь из полуфабрикатов… Под настроение.

Эми с интересом посмотрела на Джейн:

\- Интересно, что ты ещё умеешь?

Джейн небрежно пожала плечами:

\- Мелкий ремонт по дому на мне. Для своих скульптур использую сварочный аппарат. Я и Трент почти всё время дома одни — так что… Ещё — нянчиться с детьми. Возилась с племянниками пока они не подросли, не научились ходить и не стали убегать от меня.

…

Подруги уже укладывались спать, когда Джейн огорошила Дарью:

\- Тебе скоро придётся познакомиться с остальными Лейнами…

\- С чего бы?

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Бабушка очень плоха… И на похороны соберётся вся семья, а так как ты теперь моя семья…

Дарья нахмурилась:

\- А твои не будут против?

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Ты мне будешь нужна. Для моральной поддержки. Заодно познакомишься со всеми Лейнами. Со всем кланов Лейнов. Они пока о тебе только слышали. Но не видели. Вот и полюбуются. Не беспокойся — я с большинством никогда не была особенно дружна.


End file.
